


Rebellion

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn was always a little rebellious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellion

“There’s no real reason why it’s banned,” he said, smiling at his only friend in the squad.

Slip frowned, biting his lip as he slowly shook his head. “I don’t know…”

“Look, we’ll try it once, okay?” Finn offered.

His friend considered and then slowly nodded his head, watching as Finn turned on the music, playing it softly to avoid being heard by anyone who would report them for such misconduct. He smiled as he listened to it, letting his body away to it. “This is nice,” he confessed.

“You want to try it?” Finn asked. He held out his hands, smiling as he waited for his friend to take them. He laughed when Slip took his hands and he pulled him closer, making up a dance as he listened to the music. Their bodies were pressed together, laughing between each other in the darkness of the unused exercise room, dancing in secret together.


End file.
